


No más que amigos

by Avellana



Series: Ficlets [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Broken Heart, Friendzone, Jealous Louis, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: La friendzone es un mito urbano para Louis, hasta que una fiesta y mucho alcohol se convierten en la mejor/peor combinación de la historia.





	No más que amigos

Louis está ansioso, ha llegado algunos -demasiados- minutos antes, no ha visto a Harry en un tiempo, no desde que el chico encontró un increíble trabajo de verano en un despacho jurídico (que se ha extendido por seis meses ya), así que no pueden culparlo realmente. Será el cumpleaños de Harry, y Louis de verdad quiere darle la mejor fiesta de dieciocho que alguien pueda tener (al menos la mejor que alguien con dificultad para mantener un empleo pueda costear). Es su mejor amigo, así que lo vale.

—Lo siento. —La voz aterciopelada de su amigo se cuela a su derecha, gira la cabeza sobre su hombro y ve a Harry, rizos rebotando sobre su frente, mejillas coloreadas en rojo y ojos muy abiertos. Muerde su labio inferior mientras trata de poner orden en la mesa donde chocó, repitiendo disculpas. De pronto lo ve y sus ojos se iluminan, la sonrisa se dispara y  _wow_ , Louis no puede creer que ese chico sea real. ¿Cómo siquiera le hace para transformarse de venadito asustado al chico sexy que tiene frente a él?

Con un asentimiento rápido como excusa se aleja de las señoras y camina hasta él. Louis no tiene tiempo de pensar cuando Harry está llevándolo hacia arriba en un abrazo bien apretado; sonríe, clava sus dedos en la espalda de Harry y su cabeza se acomoda automáticamente en su cuello, lo cual es perfecto.

Se separan luego de unos segundos que se sienten eternos y Louis comienza a bombardear a Harry de preguntas sobre absolutamente todo mientras le cuenta cómo va la organización de su fiesta.

—Aún no puedo creer que convenciste a mi mamá y Robin de dejarnos la casa. —Muerde el último pedazo de su galleta de chispas y las migas se le pegan alrededor de la boca haciéndolo más pequeño de lo que es.

—Anne me ama, lo sabes. —Louis ríe y Harry asiente con lentitud casi solemne, hay calor en su pecho que se expande a través de sus brazos y piernas y es demasiado—. Además Gemma se quedará en lo de Chloe, así que aún debemos ser cuidadosos.

La risa de Harry flota entre sus manos, dedos apenas visibles a causa de la gran chaqueta azul que viste, sin embargo antes de que se asiente en su pecho Harry se calla, comienza a juguetear con sus manos y evita su mirada.

—Invité a Liam —dice, vacilante, está mordiendo su labio de nuevo. Está incómodo y Louis lo odia—, espero no te moleste, sé que no lo has llevado bien con él, pero...

Su voz se pierde y en lo único que es consciente es la presión en su pecho y el nudo en su garganta formándose.

—Es tu fiesta, Hazz, puedes traer a quien quieras —se obliga a decir, sonar indiferente resulta ser más difícil con su respiración ralentizándose y los ojos nublándose.

—Eres el mejor, Lou.

Harry brilla y Louis no puede arrepentirse por hacer a su mejor amigo feliz, aunque eso implique al chico del que está enamorado. El resto de la charla es, en su mayoría, sobre Liam y eso sí es algo que Louis no puede manejar, al menos no en ese momento.

—Debo irme, Hazz —dice, y no pasa desapercibido para Louis el surco en la frente de su amigo, lo que hace que detenga sus movimientos y suspirando pesadamente, lo mira—. El ballet de las gemelas está por terminar y es mi turno de recogerlas, lo siento.

—Te acompaño —dice Harry, apresurándose a recoger sus cosas—, solo si estás de acuerdo, claro. —Hay una ligera vacilación en su voz que desgarra el pecho de Louis un poquito más.

Asiente, espera de pie que Harry termine, preparándose mentalmente para el largo paseo que le espera.

*

Es el viernes previo a la fiesta de Harry, tiene el quinto periodo libre y Louis no ha estado con el mejor humor esa semana —parte porque no vio a Harry en su cumpleaños y parte porque Niall no se cansa de comunicárselo a todo el que puede—, y él ya se cansó de dar excusas, porque al final de cuentas es un poquito cierto.

—Odio la  _friendzone_  —se queja Jade a su lado, hunde su cabeza entre sus brazos la escucha suspirar, ganándose la atención de todos en la mesa.

—Bienvenida al club —dice Louis, palmeando su espalda.

Jade es agradable, inteligente, bonita y demasiado amable para su propio bien; también se ilusiona con facilidad y —para su desgracia— pocas veces es mutuo.

—¡Alto ahí compañero! —Es Niall siendo ruidoso como lo usual—. La friendzone es un mito urbano para ti, Lou —dice el chico, apuntándolo desde el otro extremo de la mesa, provocando la risa de algunos.

—No soy su tipo y es mi mejor amigo, no es necesario sobre analizar la situación, Neil.

—¡Ugh! No sé qué me molesta más, ese nombre o tu actitud derrotista —grita Niall, atrayendo la mirada de curiosos a su mesa, Louis tuerce los ojos, pero es Niall así que si espera que sea más silencioso, mejor que espere sentado—. El día que te pase lo sabrás, créeme, así que deja de usarlo como excusa.

El timbre suena y Louis suspira aliviado, Niall pocas veces se altera y por la mirada de sorpresa de los demás está seguro que todos notaron que este era uno de esos raros momentos.

—Nos vemos mañana, Ni.

Niall no responde, se despide del resto y emprende el camino hasta su clase, la cual comparte con Liam, ¡ja! La semana no podría ser peor.

*

Gemma echa el cerrojo a su cuarto y guarda la llave luego de comprobar que efectivamente no pudiera abrirse.

—¿Satisfecha? —Harry pregunta con impaciencia, son las cinco y aún tienen que terminar de arreglar antes de que comiencen a llegar los invitados.

—En realidad no, pero...

—Adiós, Gemma. —Harry sostiene a su hermana por los hombros y la conduce hasta la salida—. Te amo, nos vemos mañana.

Louis ríe desde su lugar junto a Harry, Gemma lo está molestando y su amigo no puede verlo.

—Bien, confío que puedas mantener todo en orden, Louis, cualquier inconveniente estaré a dos cuadras de aquí. Si surge algún problema no dudes en llamar, el móvil de Chloe está guardado en el teléfono, igual que el de su casa.

Louis ríe nuevamente, Gemma ahora está comportándose como una hermana preocupada.

—Estaremos bien, Gemms. Cuidaré a tu hermano favorito.

—Tú eres mi favorito. —Louis no sabe si sentirse halagado o enfermo, es una buena cosa, ¿cierto?—. Los amo niños —finalmente dice y comienza a alejarse, Harry agradece por lo bajo y sacude la mano despidiendo a su hermana.

Han estado limpiando y guardando los objetos frágiles y de valor bajo llave la última media hora. Louis agarra una fotografía de Gemma y Chloe frente a la Universidad de Sheffield, ambas usando el  _hoodie_  de la Facultad de Artes (Gemma nunca se lo quita si puede evitarlo, así que está familiarizado) durante su primer año. Están en segundo ahora y Louis niega que la punzada en su estómago es debido a que él debería estar en primero si no fuera por ser tan irresponsable, aunque tampoco habría conocido a Harry por lo que está bien.

—¿A dónde aplicarás?

Harry repentinamente está a su lado, provocando que grite y suelte el marco, y para su buena suerte los reflejos del chico funcionan y evita que se haga añicos y se meta en problemas con Gemma y Anne.

—¿A dónde aplicaras tú? —Louis le responde, es probablemente lo más estúpido que ha hecho, él sabe lo que Harry quiere, irá a Londres o a Oxford, estudiará Leyes y será el mejor de su clase, casi puede verlo.

—Creo que hemos discutido eso bastante, Lou, sin embargo evades responderme cada vez que te pregunto.

Louis no pude evitar darse cuenta de lo herido que suena Harry, así que exhalando con más fuerza de la necesaria, lo decide.

—Te gustaría ir a Sheffield, sabes que no me enojaré —Harry dice primero, angustia en su voz, la idea de que el chico esté dudando por su culpa es demasiado.

—Iré a la Universidad Comunitaria de Doncaster, si me aceptan; y tal vez haga algo como maestro de teatro o deportes. —Se encoge de hombros y le quita el marco a Harry para colocarlo con las demás y guardarlas—. No he pensado en eso realmente.

—Creí que irías por periodismo.

Louis quiere reírse, pero la seriedad en la voz de Harry y el puchero en sus labios lo detienen.

—Muy gracioso, Hazz, pero todos sabemos que sería un milagro si termino algo, ya ni pensar en periodismo. Soy malo en inglés, lo olvidas.

Toma la caja con los objetos frágiles que Harry sostiene, pero él no se lo permite, su nariz está arrugada y el horrible surco en su frente lo ponen incómodo.

—¡Bromeas, Lou! Créeme cuando te digo que ni el cinco por ciento de los pasantes del bufete tienen tu potencial.

—Ahora sacas porcentajes, muy listo, Hazz —Louis no puede evitar sonar hostil, pero Harry ni se inmuta.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, lo sé.

Se quedan mirando durante unos segundos, los mofletes de Harry y sus rizos pegándose a la cara debido al sudor lo hacen más impresionante. Louis quiere besarlo.

—Podríamos hablar con Nick, ¿lo recuerdas? —Harry lo interrumpe antes que haga una tontería. Louis niega—. Grimshaw, el chico de la radio universitaria. Que colabora con Radio One desde hace dos años.

—¿El de la fiesta de Chloe? —Louis pregunta en reconocimiento.

Harry asiente, frenéticamente, sus ojos se abren tanto que Louis teme que puedan salirse de sus cuencas, así que sostiene delicadamente de la cabeza hasta que para.

—De su hermana, pero sí, y te coqueteó descaradamente, si la señora B. no le hubiera dicho que eras menor seguro habrían hecho cosas sucias.

Louis ríe, porque ¿en serio Harry dijo «cosas sucias» para referirse a follar? Es un encanto, y esa es la razón por la que piensa que ese tal Grimshaw no terminó en sus pantalones, sin embargo no corregirá a Harry.

—¡No soy una puta! —dice en su lugar.

—¡Claro que no, Lou! —Harry responde demasiado rápido, sus rizos rebotan por toda su cara—. Pero si hablas con él tal vez quiera ayudarte, y si después se  _entienden. —_ Harry enfrenta sus dedos índice y levanta las cejas rápidamente. Louis no puede creer que en realidad está teniendo esa charla con Harry—. Tú sabes, no estaría mal. Él es tu tipo.

Su risa se ahoga en la garganta porque ¿qué mierda?

—Y ¿cómo es exactamente mi tipo, eh? —de pronto tiene genuino interés en esa conversación.

—Tú sabes: alto, desgarbado, largas piernas, increíble cabello. —Enumera Harry con los dedos, concentrándose verdaderamente para responderle—. Su sonrisa es ladina, pero en definitiva es bonita.

—¿Y qué mierda es  _ladina_ , Hazz? Sabes qué, no quiero saberlo.

Harry ríe, ruidoso, cabeza hacia atrás y hoyuelo marcándose en su mejilla y sí, describió justo su tipo. Su Harry-tipo.

—Suficiente de mí, hoy es sobre ti y debes comenzar a prepararte si quieres lucir  _bonito_  esta noche.

Harry se calla, sigue sonriendo y asiente. —Bien, pero terminaremos esta conversación.

*

La fiesta marcha increíble, hay alcohol barato por todos lados y para las once ningún vecino molesto. Harry ha estado con él la mayor parte del tiempo, Zayn llega con vodka y algo de whisky para Niall que hacen al chico arrojarse a su espalda como caballito. Hay risas, que son ahogadas por lo alto de la música.

Están jugando la segunda ronda de  _beer pong_  con Perrie y Niall en un equipo y Louis y Harry en el otro cuando llega Liam. El rostro de Harry se ilumina y falla su tiro por lo que está obligado a beber ya que Perrie es jodidamente buena en su puntería, pero ya está caminando hasta la puerta, así que él lo bebe.

Liam lo abraza, es cuidadoso y Louis puede ver que trae dos botellas de tequila, lo que lo alivia un poco (pero solo muy muy poco, ama el tequila, quién puede culparlo). Espera por lo que se siente una eternidad a que Harry vuelva, ignorando las protestas de Niall alegando que quiere emborracharse; cuando finalmente vuelve es solo para disculparse; Louis toma las botellas —es más un arrebato cargado de furia— y cuando ambos le dan la espalda saca la lengua en su dirección.

—Seré tu compañero, Lou —dice Zayn a su espalda, le quita las botellas y luego lo conduce de vuelta al juego.

Sigue jugando y después de la quinta ronda tiene la brillante idea llenar los vasos con tequila, Zayn dice no, pero Niall lo apoya, así que lo hacen. Pierde tantas veces que deja de llevar la cuenta de cuánto ha bebido.

Baila, prepara  _shots_  (en realidad obliga a alguien a prepararlos, pero él lo supervisa dentro lo que aún es capaz), busca a Harry una y otra vez y en todas las ocasiones Liam está a su lado luciendo adorable y mirándolo con total atención, así que bebe más.

En algún momento después de los  _body shots*_ se encuentra arrodillado en el váter, su garganta quema mientras vacía su estómago, repite el proceso otras dos veces, no es hasta la última que nota la ligera presión en su espalda, seguida del vaso de agua que le ofrece una mano grande con largos y hermosos dedos.

Louis niega y la mano en su espalda se retira y lo siguiente es que está frotando su mejilla. Está llorando.

—Todo está bien, Lou, vamos, bebe esto y después te llevaré a la cama.

Louis no está tan borracho para saber que no se refiere a ellos haciendo «cosas sucias».

Obedece y se deja hacer, Harry pasa su mano por su cintura y lo mantiene pegado a su pecho, se siente increíble. Su cuerpo lleno de chispas y el aliento de Harry moviendo su cabello, y su colonia colándose en su nariz sin permiso. No es justo.

—Gracias, Hazz —dice, está acostado mientras Harry le quita los zapatos—, es tu primer borrachera real y yo debería estar haciendo esto contigo. Estás aquí, viéndote todo bonito cuidándome —porque lo está. Se ve precioso. Mejillas rojas, rizos despeinados y labios rojos y...

—Hey,  _te quiero_ mucho. —El corazón de Louis estalla, de repente está demasiado sobrio para darse cuenta de la suavidad de la cobija que lo cubre y de la mano de Harry cepillando su cabello—. Haría cualquier cosa por ti —dice, riéndose—, somos  _amigos_.

Su corazón se quiebra, puede sentir cada pieza de su ser desprendiéndose y cayendo en picada directo al vacío, sus ojos se aguadan mientras asiente y las ganas de gritar lo inundan, esquiva la mirada penetrante de su  _amigo_ , su cabeza es un caos en busca de algo, lo que sea que no lo haga quedar como un idiota.

—Los mejores. —Y es más difícil de lo que piensa.

Se acomoda en la almohada, aprieta bien fuerte sus ojos, sin embargo algunas lágrimas se cuelan hasta sus mejillas y a la suave tela que huele a Harry. Harry se acomoda a su lado y lo envuelve en sus brazos y Louis solo puede morderse los labios, la presión de su pecho multiplicándose, su corazón latiendo más aprisa y su estómago revoloteando no entendiendo que solo son dos amigos abrazándose. El nudo en su garganta crece, sabe que no aguantará mucho.

Intenta dormirse, vaciar su cabeza de todo: Harry cuidándolo. Harry dejando a Liam. Harry olvidando su fiesta y acunándolo. Harry llamándolo amigo. Cuando su respiración se ralentiza y es acompasada, él se desenvuelve del agarre de Harry y corre al baño, teléfono en mano, se desploma apenas entra, la punzada en su espalda recorriéndole el cuerpo apenas impacta el suelo.

**«Es horrible, Ni»**

Tipea lo más rápido que las lágrimas y el temblor en su manos lo dejan.

**«Se siente como la mierda»**

**«Estás bien?»**

Recibe de su amigo a los pocos segundos.

**«Resulta que la _friendzone_  ya no es un mito urbano»**

**«Quieres que vaya por ti?»**

Louis asiente, derramando algunas lágrimas sobre la pantalla del teléfono.

**«Eres el mejor, Ni»**

Louis permanece —lo que tarda Niall en llegar— hecho bolita en un rincón del baño, el frío de las baldosas se cuela hasta sus huesos, pero no tiene la fuerza ni el valor de regresar con Harry o siquiera traer una manta. Llora. Llora mucho. Hasta que sus lágrimas empapan su camiseta. Llora tanto que sus ojos se seca y la sangre en su boca de tanto morderla ya no le parece desagradable. Llora hasta que no tiene fuerza para seguir mordiendo sus labios ni tampoco para sollozar.

**«Estoy afuera»**

La pantalla de su teléfono se ilumina y da gracias al cielo porque no sabe cuánto más habría sido capaz de aguantar sin ponerse a gritar.

Su cuerpo cruje con el primer intento de ponerse en pie, la rigidez de sus piernas, el dolor en su espalda y el frío hacen difícil que pueda estar completamente derecho. Se tambalea por la habitación sin mirar otra cosa que la puerta, una vez allí se detiene y dándose por vencido, mira a Harry, tan bonito como es, con sus rizos alborotados en su cara y sus mejillas un poco infladas y su boca ligeramente abierta babeando su almohada. Sigue siendo precioso.

Se encuentra a Liam en su intento de fuga, la vida es una mierda, piensa. Él chico lo mira, puede ver la tensión a través de sus puños cerrándose y la tensión en la mandíbula; sostiene una charola con huevos, y por el tenue brillo colándose por la ventana a su espalda sabe que está amaneciendo. No tiene mucho tiempo antes de que alguien más despierte y hagan preguntas.

—Hey, lo siento sí —dice, ignorando el ardor en sus labios—. Hazz es mi mejor amigo y es un chico increíble, yo solo lo estaba cuidando, pero creo que eres perfecto para él. Solo no lo lastimes, por favor.

Los ojos de Liam se abren tanto que casi tocan su melena rizada, la vista es agradable. Liam es lindo, ojos de cachorrito y bonita boca y ugh.

—¡Gracias! —dice mientras los brazos del chico lo estrechan y la charola plástica se clava en su pecho—, significa mucho para mí. A él le importas mucho, tu opinión y... Gracias,  _Lou_.

Louis le da su mejor sonrisa, sus ojos se achinan y espera que parezca feliz aunque en realidad esté a nada de llorar.

—Ya no pierdan el tiempo por favor —dice antes de separarse del abrazo y salir lo más rápido que su autocontrol le permite.

Cuando está en el auto de Niall se rompe, finalmente. Entre sollozos le pide a su amigo que arranque cuando el chico hace un atisbo de abrazarlo, dan la primer vuelta una cuadra después y grita, su garganta desgarrándose hasta que no puede más. Llora otra vez.

Niall solo lo ve de reojo y le toma la mano, pero no hace un intento más por detener el auto hasta que llegan a la intersección entre su casa y la de Louis. Louis niega frenéticamente por lo que Niall asiente y gira a la derecha rumbo a su casa.

Se acomoda en la cama de su amigo y se deja envolver en las cobijas de felpa azul con estrellas doradas. Niall se va y regresa unos minutos después con una jarra de té y un pote de helado de chocolate y menta, le da una cuchara y no dice nada; pone  _Friends_  en Netflix y permanecen callados hasta que Louis lo abraza y vuelve a llorar.

La señora Horan les lleva galletas en el transcurso de la mañana y Niall va por más té y helado.

—¿Mejor? —se aventura a preguntar Niall.

—Cómo lo haces, Ni. —finalmente hace algo diferente a llorar y comer-. Me refiero a seguir siendo amigos después de su rechazo. No tienes que contestar.

Niall se encoge de hombros. —Es mi mejor amigo. Supongo que todo sería peor si no lo tengo en mi vida, no como yo quiero, pero aunque sea es un poquito de él. Él me quiere...

—Como amigos —termina Louis con amargura.

Niall asiente.

—Creo que lo mejor es que Harry no lo descubriera, tal vez así sea más fácil para los dos. Encontrarás a alguien que te quiera de la manera en que tú lo haces.

Mira sus manos, juegan con la cuchara, exhala, la pesadez saliendo a través de él.

—Tal vez nací para estar en la friendzone.

—¡Ni hablar¡ —Niall dice negando frenéticamente—. Allí hay alguien que merece nuestras lágrimas y nuestro tiempo suspirando por ellos. Tiene que haberlo, me niego a pensar lo contrario.

Su teléfono se ilumina, el reloj anuncia las once y un mensaje de Harry, Louis mira al frente y Niall voltea hacia la televisión.

**«Gracias, Lou, eres el mejor»**

**«Estamos juntos ahora»**

Sus entrañas se retuercen y siente sus ojos humedecerse nuevamente, no va a llorar.

—Aparentemente soy el mejor amigo que puede tener —dice, suspirando cuando Niall lo mira con la ceja arqueada.

Louis aprieta los ojos, evitando que más lágrimas caigan.

—Vas a superarlo, confía en mí —dice Niall.

—Igual que tú con Zayn. —Louis no quiere herir a su amigo, pero nada evita que las palabras salgan de su boca.

—Yo... No, no soy el mejor ejemplo, vale —dice Niall, sus mejillas sonrojándose un poco—. Pero lo harás, lo haremos, juntos. Lo prometo.

—Lo siento, Ni, por ser un bocazas.

Niall solo le sonríe y le ofrece el tercer pote de helado ya por la mitad. Louis lo acepta y vuelve su mirada al televisor.

*

Pasa todo el fin de semana evitándolo , no es mucho esfuerzo en realidad, Harry apenas intenta comunicarse con él y después de excusarse con estar cansado no vuelve a saber del chico.

*

El lunes todo está tranquilo, Louis se dice a sí mismo que estará bien, ha sido así desde siempre, no debería haber diferencia. Solo que la hay. Harry llega al comedor de la mano de Liam y es peor de lo que pensó. Se sientan juntos, justo frente a él y no junto a él como usualmente hace Harry; la pareja apenas y registra la conversación de ellos, solo han pasado diez minutos cuando se levantan y Harry les lanza una mirada de disculpa, apretándose junto a Liam y caminan hacia las canchas.

Louis no evita la lágrima que escapa de sus ojo.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta Zayn, apareciendo repentinamente justo donde su mejor amigo se sentaba hace unos segundos.

—Está oficialmente en la friendzone —dice Jade, es un poco brusca, se disculpa al instante, sin embargo está hecho.

—Eso es una mierda amigo.

—Zayn, solo no lo hagas —Niall lo interrumpe, voz fría y cortante.

Louis no sabe cómo es alguien con llamas en los ojos, pero está seguro que se parece mucho a como Niall se ve.

—Lo siento. —Zayn parece cachorro regañado—. No, de verdad lo siento, Ni. Lo que te hice, eres mi mejor amigo y no puedo evitar pensar que te estoy lastimando, pero tengo este sentimiento egoísta de tenerte en mi vida y compartir todo contigo y, ya sé que soy una mierda.

—Está bien, Zee, lo superaré —Niall dice más calmado, enviando una sonrisa que solo logra ser una mueca a Zayn.

Louis lo siente por Niall, el chico de verdad pensó en algún punto de su enamoramiento que tenía alguna oportunidad con Zayn, obviamente Zayn nunca lo vio del mismo modo. A este punto no sabe qué duele más. Siempre ha sabido que no es el tipo de Harry y que estuvo en la  _friendzone_  desde el principio de su amistad, sin embargo asumirlo no es lo mismo que confirmarlo, y tal vez el dolor sea igual, piensa mientras ve a Niall dar una sonrisa torcida a Zayn, al menos es mejor que su intento anterior.

Louis atrae a Niall por sus hombros al tiempo que entrelaza sus dedos meñiques y le habla solo a Niall cuando le dice: —Lo superaremos juntos. Promesa.

**FIN**


End file.
